Sin tiempo para llorar
by Argus
Summary: este fic trata la historia de Asuka y Shinji después del final de Evangelion, que culmina en el tercer impacto, el principal problema, sobrevivir, y hacerlo soportando al otro, como dice el título, sin tiempo para llorar, ShinjiAsuka


Sin tiempo para llorar  
  
***  
  
Shin Seiki Evangelion  
  
Fanfiction by Argus Engel  
  
***  
  
***  
  
"Return from whence ye came..." -Edmund Spenser,  
  
The Faerie Queene  
  
Magic the gathering, Seventh Edition  
  
***  
  
Un sueño, ¿pedazo de realidad?, más bien pedazo de fantasía, todo mundo tiene sueños, algunos buenos, algunos otros malos, algunos que te hacen un nudo en la garganta haciéndote despertar, otros te obligan a que tu cuerpo sude de una manera fría, mientras te atormentan en la calma de tu habitación, te hacen recordar cosas que no querías, sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de tu mente, en lo más recóndito que un humano es capaz de alcanzar...  
  
Shinji Ikari, designado piloto de la unidad EVA 01, tenía en estos momentos una pesadilla, y de qué otra podría ser sino su padre, recuerdos, flotando como hojas en el agua, su madre, una silueta irreconocible para él, solo algo le decía que era ella, calidez... aquella que solo había sentido con su madre, único y grato recuerdo de aquella que alguna vez lo amó...  
  
Pocas personas habían sido amables con él, quizá su naturaleza fría y callada no le dejaba aventurar a tener más de cinco o seis amigos por ahí, dispersos en el mundo  
  
Katsuragui, su guardián y tutora, autora de muchas de las contables sonrisas del muchacho, su verdadera familia en eso momentos de angustia y desesperación, aquella que llegó a preocuparse por él  
  
Ayanami, fría y a veces distante, era un hielo viviente y si bien no hablaba mucho, era una persona que se interesaba por Shinji, siempre tratando de protegerlo, siempre estando ahí para batallar a su lado, incluso dándole la oportunidad de decidir el destino de la humanidad, el cual, ya estaba escrito  
  
Asuka... el problema mayor, ¿quién era?, ¿quién pudiese entender semejante mente confundida?, un día te golpea, al otro te besa, una hora esta furiosa, otra aburrida, por último te besa, quién podría si no, dar tantos sentimientos al chico Ikari como Shoryu Asuka Langley, misteriosa, divertida, de mal temperamento y poco juicio, tan poco previsible como una adolescente encomendada a salvar al mundo, si es que uno se puede imaginar semejante acto  
  
Ahí junto a él, yacía la pelirroja, después de varios intentos por levantarse, por fin lo logró después de un gran dolor, al final, y no importaba como fue, ella terminó ahí, al lado de aquella persona que en momentos su manera de ser y de pedir perdón por todo era tan insoportable, para después cambiar y ser totalmente distinto, su manía de proteger a los que le rodeaban era extraña, en ratos no parecía importarle lo más mínimo si llegaba a morir o terminar mal herido, y tal vez sea por eso, que Shinji siempre trataba de ser poco amigable, después de todo tener más gente que aprecias significa preocuparse más por cada una de esas personas  
  
-¿Estás bien Asuka?- preguntó el chico mientras miraba hacía la enorme cabeza semiflotante de Lillith de manera vacía  
  
-Si dejamos atrás que tengo la mitad de mi visión, que siento tres cuartos de mis costillas rotas y que mi brazo está desecho, supongo que estoy bien...- dijo la chica de manera irónica  
  
-¿Puedes caminar?- cambió la cuestión Ikari  
  
-Creo que si...- contestó ella tratando de levantarse de manera vana -Más bien creo que no.- terminó la pelirroja soltando una risilla  
  
-Parece que estás feliz.- atesto el comentario el chico  
  
-Pues de alguna manera lo estoy... fui capaz de ver a mi madre una vez más...- dijo ella viendo hacía el matizado cielo rojizo  
  
-¿Cómo es?- preguntó el viéndole por primera vez a los ojos después de su intento de estrangularla  
  
-¿Cómo es qué?- preguntó ella mientras lo veía de vuelta  
  
-El vació. no tener que lidiar con nadie, solo flotar en la nada... ¿cómo es?- preguntó él  
  
-Horrible... - dijo ella sin dudar  
  
-¿Tan horrible cómo estar aquí encerrada conmigo en esta porquería?- le cuestiono triste  
  
-Tan horrible como tener que lidiar con esta estúpida parte tuya depresiva. ¿podrías tratar de cambiar sabes?- le dijo ella tratándose de parar de nuevo, cosa que no consiguió  
  
-¿Cómo puedo cambiar después de hacer lo que hice?- dijo él mientras se levantaba, caminaba junto a ella y la levantaba en un momento  
  
-No lo sé, si nosotros hemos vuelto, quiere decir que los demás también lo harán, solo dales tiempo.- le dijo ella mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al suelo del mar  
  
-Eso no cambia el hecho de que yo los hice sufrir...-  
  
-¿Y qué con eso?- preguntó ella mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza -Eres un cabeza hueca, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, fue tu padre.- le dijo ella mientras trataba de caminar fuera de la playa, el olor a LCL era ya bastante nauseabundo  
  
-Quizá. tengas razón- dijo él mientras con un brazo le daba soporte a su compañera  
  
-Claro que tengo razón... yo siempre tengo razón...- dijo ella sonriéndole  
  
-Parece que no has cambiado mucho... dijo él mientras la veía divertido  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- le reclamó la chica tirándole del oído haciéndole reír  
  
-Tendrás que esperar a mejorar si quieres hacerme daño, tus fuerzas no son como las de antes...- sonrió él  
  
-Esta bien, eso me dará tiempo de planear tu castigo...- dijo ella mientras el caminar era cada vez más difícil  
  
-¿Estas segura que quieres seguir andando?- le preguntó él preocupado -No te ves muy bien- afirmó  
  
-Métete en tus asuntos Ikari, yo se lo que puedo hacer...- dijo ella mientras se veía siendo levantada -¡¿Qué estás haciendo baka-Shinji?!- le preguntó mientras el chico la acomodaba en su espalda  
  
-Como no se ve que hayas cambiado en lo absoluto, eso quiere decir que no sabes lo que es bueno para ti, y en vista que no tienes mucha fuerza, me voy a tomar el privilegio de tomar las decisiones por ti- dijo él mientras seguía caminando  
  
-¡Eres un imbécil!- dijo ella mientras trataba de volver al suelo sin resultados -¡Ya suéltame!- le replico ella mientras él solo reía  
  
-Asuka... eres una chica inteligente, ¿porqué no te das cuenta que si te dejo no podrías caminar ni dos pasos?- le preguntó él mientras seguía el rumbo  
  
-Eso no te incumbe Ikari- dijo ella con arrogancia  
  
-Si me incumbe, como yo fui el que nos trajo de vuelta, mi responsabilidad eres tu, ¿sabes?.- dijo mientras llegaban a una carretera cuesta arriba  
  
-Eso será divertido, baka-Shinji preocupándose por los demás, yo no soy un objeto y no, y escucha esto, ¡yo no soy responsabilidad de nadie!- gritó ella -¡Así que ya suéltame!- se movió de nuevo solo para que el lado herido le doliera de nuevo -¡Aw!- soltó un respingo  
  
-Si dejas de moverte es seguro que podría dejar de dolerte Asuka- dijo Shinji mientras se disponía a subir por la empinada calle con peso en su espalda  
  
-¡Ya cállate!- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba mejor -Y dime baka, ¿qué se siente tener a la chica más hermosa del mundo tan cerca de ti?- le preguntó tratando de molestarlo  
  
-Como un bulto de arroz...- contestó él mientras recibía un golpe  
  
-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó indignada la chica  
  
-Parece que tu fuerza está volviendo, quiero decir que es muy placentero tenerte en mi espalda Asuka- dijo él con una sonrisa  
  
-Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas?- le preguntó ella arrogante  
  
-Para ser honesto que pesaras menos.- dijo él soltando una risilla mientras recibía otro golpe, esta vez si causándole daño  
  
-¿Insinúas que estoy obesa?- dijo ella mientras su puño derecho se abría y cerraba -¡Nadie le dice a Shoryu Asuka Langley que está gorda!- dijo mientras atestaba pequeños y repetidos golpes a la cabeza del muchacho -¿Oíste Ikari?- le preguntó por último mientras sostenía su cabeza y la apretaba  
  
-Esta bien... - dijo el mientras sonreía -Pero hazme el favor de mantenerte quieta- le pidió  
  
-¡Como sea!- dijo ella mientras se concentraba en el camino, minutos después recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji -Tengo sueño... despiértame cuando encuentres un buen lugar para descansar.- dijo mientras bostezaba y se acurrucaba en su hombro disponiéndose a dormir, no sin antes agradecer a Shinji con un pequeño abrazo por detrás -Gracias Shinji.- dijo ella cerrando los ojos  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó él  
  
-Por preocuparte por mí.- fue lo último que dijo antes de dormir  
  
-De nada Asuka...- contesto él en un murmullo  
  
***  
  
-Sheisse...- dijo cierta chica pelirroja mientras se disponía a comer la horrible cosa que tenía en las manos -Si no fuera porque tengo hambre no lo comería.- se dirigió a la cosa con una mueca de disgusto  
  
-Si no lo quieres me lo comeré yo.- dijo Shinji levantándose y tratando de robarle fingidamente la "comida"  
  
Sin embargo, Asuka al ver que Shinji le quitaría la comida se dispuso a devorarla de un bocado -Sheisse...- dijo de nuevo tirándose en el suelo y recostando su cabeza en el asfalto de una banqueta en buenas condiciones de la ciudad, asombrosamente, el único problema de esta era que había corrido con un apagón en todos lugares, más sin embargo, varios generadores de electricidad estaban listos para trabajar en uno de los hospitales de Tokyo 3, por el combustible, no había problema, para dos personas que había en el mundo, sería más que suficiente para vivir todo lo que les quedaba de vida  
  
-Haces mucho ruido...- dijo Shinji con el afán de molestarla, algo que últimamente estaba funcionando la mayoría de la veces  
  
-¡Ya cállate!- le gritó la pelirroja haciéndolo reír -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó con frustración  
  
-Nada... solamente que deberías dejar esa máscara atrás, lo que quiero decir es que en el impacto toda la humanidad se unió en una sola, y dejo ver la mente de las personas que más cerca estaban de ti...- dijo él mientras sonreía  
  
-¿Y qué fue lo que viste Shinji?- preguntó ella triste viendo al suelo  
  
-Todo...- contestó el mientras se preocupaba  
  
-Entonces yo no te guardo ningún secreto, soy un libro abierto para ti.- dijo ella  
  
-Así es.- dijo el con arrogancia fingida algo que la hizo mirarle con enfado mientras el sonreía -Pero...- dijo haciéndole confundir -Yo también soy un libro abierto, ¿no es así?- dijo mientras sonreía haciéndole esta vez sonrojar  
  
-Pues si... no te culpo por haberte enamorado de una chica tan hermosa como yo...- dijo ella mientras aún no le veía la cara, en un momento Shinji comenzó a reír, luego a carcajearse a todo el volumen que sus pequeños pulmones podían ser capaces de lograr -¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella  
  
-Si... es solo que no recordaba desde cuando habías dicho algo con ese tono- dijo mientras sonreía  
  
-Un momento... Shinji... ¿porqué no te has puesto tímido como siempre?- le preguntó ella con asombro haciéndole reír aún más  
  
-Cuando alcance a ver la mente de todos mientras la humanidad era una sola persona, me di cuenta que yo siempre tuve amor, pero que no lo vi...- dijo él mientras le veía a los ojos -Vi la mente de Touji, de Kensuke, de Hikari- san, de Misato-chan, Ritsuko-san, Maya-san, Aoba, Makoto, mi madre, mi padre...- dijo al final mientras un brillo brotaba en los ojos -Mi padre siempre me amó, solo que él también había sufrido bastante, solo quería volver a estar con mi madre, al parecer fue la única persona que en verdad amó con toda su alma... yo siempre creí que nadie me quería, que mi presencia no era necesaria para los demás... pero estaba equivocado, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, cariño, amigos, personas que se preocupaban por mí, problemas de personas de mi edad... tenía una vida normal- sonrió Shinji  
  
-¿Si conducir un Robot gigante que destruye monstruos que de alguna manera eran de otra dimensión es normal?, claro esta- dijo ella soltando una risilla -¿Sabes lo que siento por ti?- le preguntó ella mientras le ocultaba la mirada de nuevo  
  
-Si... primero me despreciaste- dijo el recordando -Después me tomaste cariño- prosiguió mientras seguía haciendo como que pensaba -Después llegó un momento en que me quisiste de verdad...- dijo el mientras su ceño se fruncía -Después me odiaste...- dijo él haciéndole dar un salto -Pero... ¿qué sientes por mí ahora Asuka?- le preguntó el seriamente  
  
-Yo... no sé...- dijo ella volteándose  
  
-Asuka...- dijo él -Vas a lidiar conmigo por no sé cuánto tiempo... será mejor que aprendamos a ser honestos- le dijo él mientras se recostaba -No me tienes que responder ahora, tomaré una siesta, si ocupas algo despiértame- dijo él  
  
Y así lo hizo, se mantuvo dormido por dos horas, mientras la chica pelirroja solo se limitó a observarle con sumo cuidado, cada detalle y facción memorizable fue computado en el cerebro de Asuka, quien como hipnotizada por el antes piloto del Evangelion unidad 01, solo sonreía como si hubiera perdido el juicio, el cansancio se hizo presente una vez más en su cuerpo, y con precaución y soportando el dolor se deslizo suavemente por el pavimento de donde se encontraban, y se coloco al lado de Shinji, con su brazo lastimado lo abrazo por la espalda, para así de alguna manera darle un poco de soporte a su extremidad herida, y tranquilidad al sueño del joven que desde que durmió una arruga se dibujaba entre sus cejas dándole la apariencia de preocupación  
  
-Yo te quiero...- le susurró Asuka al oído mientras se recostó al lado de él  
  
-Te tardaste mucho...- dijo Shinji medio dormido, el cual la hizo dar un respingo  
  
-¿Estabas despierto?- preguntó ella enfadada  
  
-Si, es difícil mantener los ojos cerrados mientras estas conciente, ¿sabías?- le dijo el aún sin abrir sus ojos  
  
-Eres un tramposo...- dijo ella con rubor  
  
-Si... tuve una buena maestra...- dijo él mientras se daba vuelta lentamente para evitar dañar su brazo y a si mismo como ella pasaba uno sobre su acompañante  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó ella enfadada  
  
-Nada...- sonrió él mientras la veía de una forma enamorada -Yo también te quiero...- le dijo mientras clavaba su rostro entre el pavimento y su mejilla  
  
-Claro...- dijo ella mientras acariciaba su cara contra la de él -todo el mundo quiere a Asuka Langley Shoryu- dijo ella mientras los hacía reír por la ironía de la frase  
  
-Espero que "todo el mundo" quiera a Shinji- dijo Shinji mientras abrazaba a Asuka más fuerte  
  
-Confórmate con que hoy por hoy, todo el mundo te quiere- le dijo ella mientras besaba su mejilla -Buenas noches Shinji- le dijo ella mientras se disponía a dormir quitándole un poco de una cortina que en esos momentos Shinji había estado usando como cobija  
  
-Buenas noches Asuka- dijo el, quedando dormido, al igual que ella, en los brazos de su acompañante  
  
***  
  
Finale  
  
***  
  
¿Qué les pareció?, aún no se si deba dejarlo así o continuarlo, que opinan, todo lo que quieran decir, a argorytmo@hotmail.com  
  
Flames son recibidas con alto grado de profesionalidad, lo que el cliente quiera, es lo que el vendedor vende 


End file.
